


Family Ties

by nogitsune_lichen



Series: Home Is Where The Heart Is [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (NOT mpreg), Adoption, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Hale Family Feels, Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Parent Derek Hale, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pregnancy, Rimming, Smut, The Hale Fire, True Alpha Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates, You highkey have to read part one first, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/pseuds/nogitsune_lichen
Summary: “You have baby fever,” Stiles chimes in out of nowhere and it shocks Derek into silence.When put like that it makes his cheeks burn red and embarrassment flood through him, because yeah, it’s baby fever. Stiles’ eyes go wide and his hands fly to cup Derek’s face.“Never. Ever. Not tell me something like that Derek. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, it was just the best thing my human mind could compare your feelings to and it was insensitive,” he starts and Derek already feels better about it, “and fuck timelines. I don’t think you’d ever rush me into something; especially something like this.”Derek nods in Stiles’ hands, “never.”///Or part two of the healing/getting together AU that now includes babies and pack affiliations.





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an asshole and I hate that it's taken me FOREVER to fucking get my head out of my ass and actually you know, post this! 
> 
> Hope some of you stuck around. 
> 
> WARNING: MENTION OF NON-CONSENTUAL SEX BREIFLY
> 
> Tumblr: @nogitsunelichen

Derek wakes up slowly at first; his mind before his body. It’s why he can register the soft snores to his left and the soft hum of nature from outside. After a moment he opens his eyes, fighting the slight crust that had formed overnight, and is greeted with the soft sunlight that filters through the windows. The bright rays have heated up the duvet comforter which makes the warmth a bit much for him. 

He kicks one leg free from the blanket, and lets the fresh air cool him down a bit. 

To his left he watches as Stiles mouths a bit in his sleep as his face scrunches up a bit. Derek feel his chest tighten in a good way at the sight and it prompts him to roll a little closer. He throws an arm around Stiles’ bare shoulders and nuzzles in close, breathing in his rich spicy and slightly ozone-y scent. His fingers trace small spirals against soft mole speckled skin. His lips pepper light kisses along Stiles’ hairline, soothing away the pinched look on the younger man’s face. 

A minute or so passes before long lashes flutter and unfocused amber eyes meet his. 

Stiles lets out a soft grumble.

“Morning to you too,” Derek smiles. 

He gets a small closed mouth peck in response, followed by a face burying itself into his neck. Derek rolls onto his back and lets Stiles starfish on top of him. The covers are messed up now, pulled from their corners and half off the bed. Neither of them move to fix it, eventually are going to get up and make the bed. 

_ Eventually _ . 

“Any plans for today?” Derek asks after a while. 

Stiles props his chin up on Derek’s chest, “I have to run to Walmart, see if they have some craft supplies. I’m going to have the kiddos decorate paper plate cut outs of sea creatures for our ocean life unit tomorrow.” 

“Sounds exciting, think you’ll get any masterpieces?” 

“I think Joshua will abuse the glitter and Lola will cut hers to smithereens, so define masterpiece.” 

Derek smirks, “I’ll buy them both at auction.” 

It makes Stiles laugh; bright and lively, and it makes Derek hold him closer. They lay like that for several minutes and enjoy the company. Their breathing evens out and syncs at one point. His fingers end up making lazy patterns against Stiles’ bare back and it makes Stiles’ skin pebble. 

Derek senses it immediately, the shift from relaxed to arousal. It burns low enough to be let go of, but he makes a point to trail his fingers lower and lower. Stiles looks up to him with lust ridden eyes but a goofy raised brow.

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek says in a low growl. 

“Hmm, you gonna do something about it?” Stiles challenges. 

To that Derek uses his strength and speed to have Stiles pinned on his back before the man could even register what happened. Stiles bites his lips and arches up, and Derek feels his eyes grow heavy as they bleed red at the sight.

He glances to his perfectly shaped bite mark that overlays the faded lichtenberg figure on Stiles’ shoulder. It makes his blood run hot and his wolf growl possessively; the sight of his mate splayed out for him, arching up for his touch. Derek is already fucked out and no fucking has even been done yet. 

“ _ Derek _ ,” Stiles whines impatiently. 

By the time they collapse back into the mattress, both sweaty and panting, Derek is pretty sure he did something about  _ it.  _ He watches as Stiles notes the ruined sheets and sighs. 

“I’ll add sheets to the shopping list,” he says. 

“Don’t we have the backup ones in the laundry—?”

“These were the backup ones babe.” 

Derek laughs, “then definitely add sheets to the list.” 

⌽⌽⌽

“If Isaac wasn’t a werewolf I’d be concerned with how many pizza bagels he eats.”

Derek shrugs as he puts a new family sized box of the frozen snack into the shopping cart. It’s really an Isaac sized box, and Stiles’ concern is genuine, it’s a lot of frozen food for a werewolf. Then again Isaac is bitten and not born so it makes sense that he can’t detect the fake additive taste as much as he can. 

“Next?” He asks. 

Stiles looks down at the list, everything they needed printed in messy chicken scratch. 

“That’s it for food, we just need the sheets and the craft supplies,” Stiles says.

He nods and falls in time with Stiles who pushes the cart, and thankfully they have one with four working wheels. The woman back in the frozen foods isn’t so lucky with her cart selection. Walmart is calm on this Sunday morning, and he can’t tell if that is normal since this one is outside Sloan for a couple of miles. Regardless they don’t pass by many as they wander for their items. 

They do however pass through clothes to get to the other side of the superstore, and of course his attention wanders. Before he’s even realizing what he’s doing he finds himself in the baby section, his eyes set on this stuffed bunny with what has to be the world’s floppiest ears. 

Derek remembers his own bunny plush, and how he’d given it to Cora when he deemed himself  _ “too old to have stuffed animals _ ”. Unfortunately it didn’t survive the fire. This one is even close in color with its cream toned material. It makes all of the thoughts he’d been tampering down and avoiding spill out. He aches when Stiles comes home from the elementary school smelling like a plethora of whatever baby brand shampoos his students use and wonder glue. The hundreds of colorings addressed to Mr. S that appear on the fridge. Even the toys that sometimes find a way into their home, from little army men to wooden letter blocks. 

He’s thirty and an Alpha. The fact that he has a stable job, pack, and mate makes everything worse and better at the same time. By the time his parents were thirty they had him and Laura, with Cora on the way. Sure the fire and the mess that is Beacon Hills kept his priorities on just surviving, but now that he’s had breathing room it’s all he thinks about now. 

“—good?” 

Derek blinks out of whatever void he’d been sucked into and looks over to where Stiles is standing. His mate has a look of concern written on his face, and hesitation permeates his scent until it’s all Derek smells. 

“What?” Derek asks. 

“You good?” Stiles repeats and points to Derek’s hands. 

He looks down to see the bunny plush in his grasp, his knuckles white with how hard he’s holding it. It makes his stomach turn and he shoves it back onto the shelf as if it burned him to touch it. 

“I— _ yeah _ , yeah I’m fine,” Derek says and clears his throat when his voice breaks midway through his words. 

“You don’t seem all that fine to me,” Stiles says and steps into his space, his hand finding Derek’s, “did you forget I can read you like a book? I think I’m reading some not fine vibes right now.”

Derek looks up to Stiles then, and he feels himself break a bit. Of course Stiles can read him like a book, he’s been doing it since they met and he’s only gotten better at it. He opens his mouth a few times, trying to find the right way to say what he needs to say. Eventually he gives up on trying to be smooth about it, and comes out with it. 

“I can’t stop thinking about babies,” he mumbles and he instantly cringes at how horribly creepy that sounds. 

Stiles makes a face, “umm that’s….” 

“ _ Having  _ babies I mean. More like adopting, but still….I can’t get it out of my mind,” Derek corrects, “everything is really good right now and my instincts kind of go haywire around babies or baby stuff. I have a good pack and a good home, with money to provide a kid with everything they’ll need. I’m an Alpha, and one day I’ll need to step down and pass it on. I want to pass it on one day….but I also have you. You’re everything to me and you’re my mate, and that fact alone makes this instinct so much stronger and….” 

He trails off because he can feel himself getting worked up, his struggle to keep words flowing is proof enough. Although he doesn’t want to, he keeps looking at Stiles to gauge his reaction because that’s the most important thing. He wants kids so badly, but if Stiles doesn’t or wants to wait he’ll respect that. He could live without them but he couldn’t without Stiles. 

When Stiles says nothing—the only recognition is his mouth parting slightly—Derek pushes on. 

“I haven’t told you because you’ve just started teaching and college is barely behind you. I don’t want to rush you because I know your timeline is different than mine, and—”

“You have baby fever,” Stiles chimes in out of nowhere and it shocks Derek into silence. 

When put like that it makes his cheeks burn red and embarrassment flood through him, because yeah, it’s baby fever. Stiles’ eyes go wide and his hands fly to cup Derek’s face. 

“Never. Ever. Not tell me something like that Derek. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, it was just the best thing my human mind could compare your feelings to and it was insensitive,” he starts and Derek already feels better about it, “and fuck timelines. I don’t think you’d ever rush me into something; especially something like this.” 

Derek nods in Stiles’ hands, “never.” 

“As for the baby thing, yes. One day, and it can happen soon. You act like I’ll hate them, I work with them almost everyday,” Stiles says. 

“You get to go home though,” Derek points out. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, “har har smartass. Yeah I do, but I wouldn’t mind having to come home to you and a kid for dinner and bedtime shenanigans.” 

He feels himself hold out hope, which he’s kept from doing for a while. Derek lets himself smile softly and step in close so he could hold Stiles. Stiles holds him in return and it makes all the embarrassment and hesitation fade away into the background. Right now it’s him, Stiles, and maybe one day soon a baby. 

“We should get it.” 

Derek pulls back with a confused look, “get what?” 

“The bunny,” Stiles says and grabs it from the shelf, “for when this hypothetical baby becomes real.” 

Stiles holds out the bunny for Derek to take and he does just that with a shaky hand. He takes a deep breath and holds it close. 

“Thank you,” Derek says, and it even surprises him how raw and grateful his voice sounds. 

Stiles falters for a moment, “jesus Der, it’s kind of scary how much I love you right now.” 

Derek smirks and moves to put the bunny in the cart, in the child’s seat just for kicks, and he looks to Stiles, “I love you too, now let’s buy an obscene amount of glitter glue.” 

⌽⌽⌽

Derek surprisingly finds himself on his back, the bright sky framing the smug look on Jackson’s hovering face. 

“You’re getting better and being less predictable,” Derek notes as Jackson gets up and offers him a hand. 

Jackson shrugs, but it’s clear he’s preening over the praise, “it was just a small adjustment.” 

“It’s good progress Jackson, you’ll do good if we find ourselves in a fight,” Derek says more firmly in hopes the Beta will take it to heart. 

“...thanks Derek,” Jackson says, his face reddening as a small smile crosses it. 

With that he ends the training for today; the days are getting nippier anyways, so they retreat into a much warmer house. He goes into the living room to see Lisa huddled up on the couch; there is a cool cloth on her head, wadded up tissues scattered across the coffee table, and some home renovation show playing on low. 

Isaac is laying behind her as a mock pillow, his hand periodically lined with black veins as she takes her pain away. 

“How’re you feeling?” He asks and moves to clean up the used tissues. 

Lisa opens her mouth to speak, but her words are being replaced by a nasty sounding cough that leaves her wheezing for breath; however she manages a “better”. He frowns and puts a gentle hand on the side of her neck, focusing on her sore and swollen throat before taking her pain. Derek feels better when Lisa takes a full inhale. 

“I texted Stiles,” Isaac said, “he’s gonna pick up some soup for her from the cafe.” 

“Good, if you two need anything Jackson and I can get it,” Derek says before moving upstairs to take a quick shower. 

It’s nothing military, but he does get in and out fairly quickly. Within twenty minutes he is back downstairs in sweats and an old t-shirt. Jackson is on one of the couches as well, mouthing off about how ugly the mid-century modern house on the TV is. Derek decides to settle there as well, curling up into the corner of the L-shaped couch. 

Of course he’s a silent contender in the show commentary battle, even Lisa chimes in every once and a while. They make it through the rest of the home show before switching to Chopped per Lisa’s request when he heard his computer’s Skype tone go off.

“Cora?” Isaac asks.

Derek frowns as he stands up, “no? She calls every Friday at four, usually.” 

He makes his way into the dining room to where his laptop is, surrounded by a few books and paperwork. It’s not a familiar name, and he’s not tech savvy enough to think too hard about it. He is smart in general and the last name is fairly familiar for some reason. 

Derek sits down and presses accept. 

A small loading screen goes on for a moment before a face appears. It’s a woman; her skin is a warm sun kissed caramel and her hair is hidden within a vibrantly colored headscarf. The familiarity of her startles him, because he can’t necessarily pin it. 

“Oh my,” the woman starts with a wounded look, “you look so much like Talia.” 

Derek feels himself still and hears the Betas in the living room inhale sharply. The woman picks up on something and shakes her head, tisking to herself a few times. 

“My apologies, that was no way to start this call. I’m Pamela LeDoux, Alpha of Greenwich Connecticut. I used to be strong allies with your pack back in the day,” Pamela introduces, “but just call me Pam.” 

“Nice to make your acquaintance Pam, but that doesn’t explain why you’re calling,” Derek prods. 

“Right, well I guess I should start from the beginning. Is your mate around? I believe this is something he’ll like to hear as well,” Pam asks. 

Derek glances at the clock and shakes his head, “he teaches at the local elementary school. He won’t be home for another hour, but I can fill him in if needed.” 

“Shoot, I should’ve waited a bit longer. Time zones are so fussy,” Pam says before leaning forward. 

She’s outside, and clearly the LeDoux pack much like his own, holds claim to a lot of money. He can see the ocean, a pool, and the edge of some true colonial style buildings in the background. 

“I have a bit of a conundrum Derek. An Omega trespassed on my territory nearly…. a year ago, she’s young and boy was she terrified. The only person she’d allow near her was myself for a few months. However she’s adjusted nicely to my pack, and accepted my invitation to join,” Pam explains. 

“Congratulations, I’m glad she’ll no longer be an Omega,” Derek says out of courtesy, but really he wants to know what the point of all this preamble is. 

“The conundrum is that she’s pregnant,” Pam sighs, “and it wasn’t a...consensual act either. She’s explained several times that she doesn’t want a kid right now. Especially with how the child was conceived.” 

Derek winces, “my deepest apologies to her. Nobody should have to go through that.”

Pam nods in a silent thank you, “this being said we know we can’t ask her to keep the baby, even if another member were to raise the child as their own. So I’ve been asking around, and an ally of both of us….Henry Johnston, pointed you out to me. Your sister is with them correct?” 

“Correct, she’s mated to one of his Betas,” Derek says.

He absolutely doesn’t jump to any conclusions about where this is going. 

He won’t be able to handle it if it’s not. 

“Well she mentioned in my call with the Johnstons that you and your mate were looking to adopt in the near future, and I thought I’d give you a call,” Pam finishes. 

Derek feels his stomach tie itself into a knot or three, because it would be just their luck that mere weeks after the whole Walmart conversation something like this would come up. Human adoption would be hard for them anyways, but a supernatural adoption is even rarer. A werewolf child? It’s unheard of considering they’re pack based; family is everything. 

“Have I put you into shock?” Pam asks. 

Derek shakes his head, pauses, then nods, “a little. I didn’t expect this.” 

“Nobody did,” Pam says. 

“How far along is she?” He asks. 

“Eight months, we’ve been searching for a pack to take the baby since six but we’ve got no bites,” Pam informs, “it’s a boy by the way. Perfectly healthy and our emissary believes he’ll be a were as well if that means anything to you.

“I’ve had kitsunes, banshees, and kanimas around. I don’t care if he’s human or were,” Derek says, doing his best to keep his giddiness down, “and while I’d like to accept on the spot, I need to talk to Stiles first.” 

“I understand, would you like to go over the fine details? For both you and for you to pass onto him?” Pam asks. 

Derek nods, “absolutely.” 

The next twenty minutes are spent going over adoption, travel logistics, and so on. By the time they exchange phone numbers and end the Skype call, he has a page full of notes ready for Stiles to go over. He stands on shaky legs and makes his way back to the living room. 

Even Lisa is looking at him with as much shock as she can muster. 

“So a baby?” Jackson asks. 

“A baby,” Derek agrees. 

“Since when has this been a thing?” Isaac asks. 

Derek thinks back on it, “I’ve known I’ve wanted to be a dad since I was in high school, but with Stiles….since we mated, but it’s only been talked about between us recently.” 

The silence that follows makes him feel stripped and raw, that is until Lisa gives him a thumbs up. 

“I’m gonna be an auntie,” she rasps before collapsing against Isaac in a coughing fit. 

Isaac shushes her and rubs her back through the fit until she calms down. Jackson stands and pats his shoulder as a way of communicating his approval before announcing that he’s starting on dinner. Derek gets Lisa another Gatorade with a straw before helping Jackson in the kitchen, both of them deciding that it’s a pasta with a side salad kind of night. 

He’s browning meatballs when he hears Stiles’ Jeep pull up. It makes his heart race. 

“You’ll have a heart attack before you even sign the adoption papers,” Jackson comments. 

Derek growls at him lightly, “shut up and keep cutting vegetables.” 

The Beta chuffs and gets back to it. Meanwhile he focuses on finishing the meatballs, even as the door opens and closes. Something on Stiles’ person smells terrible and plastic-y and it’s evident what it is the second he walks into the kitchen. 

He does this thing; a wacky bow tie, every day to keep the kids guessing on which he’ll wear. Today had been the Mickey Mouse one, and now it’s covered in sticky slime. 

“Go take that off outside and leave it there,” Jackson moans as he wrinkles his nose. 

Stiles sighs, “this was my good Mickey Mouse one too.” 

“We can get a new one,” Derek promises and waits for Stiles to get back inside before giving him a proper greeting. He sets the meatballs in the oven to finish cooking, wipes off his hands with the kitchen rag that’s slung over his shoulder, and finally gets his arms around Stiles. 

He relaxes into the touch, pulling back just enough to give Stiles a much needed kiss. They keep it down because Jackson will be a dick about it in the sincerest of ways. 

“Lisa alright?” Stiles asks and points to the counter where her soup container lies. 

“Better, not by much, she’s got it bad,” Derek says. 

Jackson clears his throat and grabs a spoon and the soup, “I’ll take it to her.” 

It is clear Jackson wants to give him space to tell Stiles, and Derek finds himself moved by the gesture. He takes a steadying breath before facing Stiles again, his hip against the island counter as a way to ground him. 

“I got a call today,” he states. 

“From….?” Stiles prompts as he grabs a ginger ale from the fridge and cracks it open; it’s something with saving the beer for the weekends. 

“Her name is Pam LeDoux, she runs a Connecticut pack. Henry gave her my contact information.”

“And another Alpha wants your contact info because? I really can’t take a supernatural shit show right now Der.” 

Derek crosses his arms, “no. No shit show, it’s actually an offering of sorts.”

“An offering?” Stiles says through a sip of his drink. 

“Um, yeah,” he says and before he loses himself he digs out the paper in his pocket and hands it over to Stiles.

Stiles looks at it wearily before he moves to grab it, setting down his drink in the process. Derek feels his heart rise in his throat and decide it will stay there, making it incredibly hard to swallow. A moment passes as amber eyes scan the paper and Derek can see understanding and shock slowly take over Stiles’ face. 

“I know this is probably way sooner than either of us expected, but….I don’t think we’ll get another chance like this,” Derek explains while doing his best to keep his face neutral. 

“What did you tell her?” Stiles asks, hands shaking. 

Derek forces himself to stay calm, “I told her I needed to talk to you first.” 

The next thing he knows he’s being punched in the arm. He flinches away from Stiles in hopes his face says ‘ _ what the fuck was that for _ ’ perfectly. 

“Call her and tell her yes! God, you should’ve called me,” Stiles flails. 

“I don’t like calling you when your working unless it’s an emergency,” Derek points out. 

“Oh my god, call her!” Stiles repeats and bounces on his feet a bit. 

Derek pulls his phone from his back pocket and pulls up Pam’s number, dialing it and putting it on speaker phone. It rings twice, and within that time the three others come into the kitchen. Lisa is on Isaac’s back with a blanket draped over her, looking incredibly excited for being so sick. 

“ _ Well that didn’t take long _ ,” Pam says and he can hear the smirk in her voice. 

“I guess we didn’t have much to talk about,” he says. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, “sorry he dragged you around Pam. He should’ve just said yes when he had you on the line before.” 

Pam snorts then and Derek calmly flips Stiles off, which makes the younger man giggle. 

“ _ So you’ll adopt him then _ ?” 

Derek looks to Stiles who nods, his eyes just as watery as Derek’s, “yes.” 

“ _ I’m thrilled! I have a feeling that boy will be truly cherished in your pack. We can go over this some other time this week, for now I’ll let you two celebrate _ ,” Pam says.

“Thank you Pam, we’ll talk soon,” Derek says before hanging up. 

He looks around to his pack who all are a mix of wonder, shock, and happiness. He moves into Stiles’ space and loops an arm around his trim waist. 

“We’re going to be dads,” he whispers. 

Stiles beams, “the best dads—oh fuck!” 

Derek flinches at the outburst and the others look just as confused. 

Stiles puts a hand through his hair, which he only does when he’s overly anxious, and sighs, “we have to tell  _ my _ dad.” 

“Oh fuck,” Derek echoes. 


End file.
